1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device that outputs contents data downloaded from the internet to an external memory. Moreover, the term “contents data” utilized in the present specification is not restrictive concerning the type and format of data, but includes any types and formats of data stored on the internet Further, the term “external memory” refers to memory that is configured separately from the information processing device. The “external memory”, may equally well be provided with an operational device, or may equally well not be provided with an operational device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Downloading audio data from the internet onto a personal computer (hereafter referred to as PC) is an action that is widely performed. When the PC is connected to a portable audio player, the PC outputs the downloaded audio data to the audio player. The audio data can thus be stored in the audio player. The following is set forth in the homepage (URL. http://www.apple.com/jp/support/ipod/tutorial/ip_gettingstarted_tl.html) found on Jan. 15, 2007: when the audio player is connected to the PC, the audio data is automatically output to the audio player.